The majority of lighting fixtures are fixed, meaning they cannot be adjusted to redirect the light emitted by the lighting fixture, thus changing the area illuminated. Of those lighting fixtures that can be adjusted, many require a user to manually move components of the lighting fixture to redirect the lighting fixture, thus changing the area illuminated. There are some lighting fixtures that permit mechanized adjustment of the direction of the lighting fixture, but many of those mechanized systems are limited in their range of motion and often occupy large volumes. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a lighting fixture that permits a wide range of motion to redirect light while not occupying an inordinate volume of space.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.